Ulrich's Diary
by Evil Jeremy
Summary: Ulrich speaks his insides. first seen in the episode log book, every page of his diary will be revealed. Enjoy! Title shortened from The Diary Of Ulrich Stern. Rating Upgraded.
1. Chapter 1

This one came from All the other ones I will make up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thursday October 19

Today, XANA still did his. I always liked films with aliens... but I would never have imagined to fight on line live!

Now it is late. I have just taken my shower and I am not sleepy.

I am supposed to write a poem on the light for the French course, tomorrow morning. Horror. The only rhyme that I found for "light", it is "floorcloth". Definitely, I am not inspired. Such an amount of worse for poetry!

I have the head elsewhere. I have a little shame but I must acknowledge it: I think of Sissi. Ok, it is a plague. Ok it is caught for the star of the college... Ok, it thinks only of the clothes and the weak pop groups. But today, it astonished me. It has ét? super courageous vis-a-vis with the alien. Idem the other time, when XANA took the control of the factory. Now, it does not remember any more whole that, but me I am not ready to forget it. And then several times, I have it suprise in obvious offence of kindness. And then it is rather pretty. At the bottom, I start to ask to me whether it is not a frankly sympathetic girl disguised as a stuck-up girl. 

Holà... but it is insane what He am writing! I am interesting me in Sissi, or what? Heu... After Reflexion, NOT. Why? Because the problem with Sissi, it is that it is not... Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday December 2

Odd showed his short film yesterday. Boy was it funny! He made sissy look dumb in front of the entire school!

Sissy started to get mad and turned off the movie. The strange thing was, when she came to yell at us, she started to stumble on her own words.

At first, it was funny, but she kept on doing it. Then she walked towards Jeremy and started to say random letter combos. The strange thing was, XANA wasn't doing anything this time! It was Franz Hopper! Man, I would give anything to have the stuttering Sissy over the real one. But her humiliation was enough. I just hate it when she tries to get in between me and Yumi. Her and William. I wonder if they are working together. It makes sense.

Something tells me that one day, she will find out about Lyoko but wont forget because of the RTTP. Oh well. I wouldn't care if XANA killed her.

Then nothing will get in the way of me and Yumi. It's time for me to shower. Odd has just gotten out. I don't want him to find out about my diary. Oh wait, he already knows. Well I still don't want him reading it.


	3. Chapter 3

This entrie takes place between The Second War parts1-2

---------------------

This week has been the worst of my entire life. Yumi's dead, and I'm out in the wild all alone, except for my diary. I would do anything to bring her back. The reason that I ran away was because I didn't think I could live without her. I tried to kill myself out here. Instead, however something else happened.

I have been training out here for days now, and I'm prepared. I'm going to go back to Kadic and fight XANA to the death. I don't care if I win or if I loose, as long as XANA gets a beating.

I'm sick of my new life. It's payback time.


	4. Chapter 4

XANA has sunken to a new low.

Because we couldn't be killed in Lyoko, he thought that he could force us to! What a bitch. He tried to fuse earth with Lyoko so that his monsters could kill us. Problem, it took time for that to happen. I was killed, but then I was not. It was like I just disappeared. I wasn't really dead.

I could think of an attack better than that, like when he used music to send us into comes. We would be useless in that state!

Or how about when he drained Odd of his life energy! Odd actually died there! It's a good thing that it happened after we deactivated the tower, tough.

Last week, he got sick of his monsters so he cloned us! He should of known that a clone is never as good as the original.

What about when I lost my memory? Or the Zombies! He called it his best attack, but it wasn't deadly at all. Or maybe I don't think that because I wasn't there for half of the time..


End file.
